kingsleyheightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ana Marin
Anabell Riley Marin or well known for her stage name Ana Marin. Is a teenage actress that plays Gianna Harlow in Kingsley Heights, she probably most known for her role in Beautiful Little Liars as Sapphire. Background *'Full name:' Anabell Riley Marin *'Birthdate:' March 9 1992 *'Hair Color:' Blonde *'Eye Color:' Green *'Star Sign:' Pisces Trivia *Ana admitted on TweetBook that she is hopelessly inlove with Pies,Oreos and Cheesecakes. *She owns both a Lumblr and a TweetBook. But rarely uses them. *Ana loves taking pictures of herself. *She has a celebrity crush on Steven R. McQueen, and no she doesn't like Jeremy Grande. Career In 1999, Ana started pursuing an acting career. She began working and appearing on a number of commercials, but quickly made the transition into film and television. In 2004, Benson signed a three-year contract with the daytime television series, Days of our Lives, and on November 12, 2004 began her role as Abigail "Abby" Deveraux, the oldest child of supercouple Jack Deveraux and Jennifer Horton, until May 2, 2007. She explained that, because of the number of episodes filmed a day, "you can't really mess up; you have to know all of your lines", and that she did not get a break from work. She played a witch disguised as a cheerleader in a 2008 episode of the CW series Supernatural. In films, she was one of the "Six Chicks" in 13 Going on 30, and appeared as Carson in an installment of the Bring It On series, Bring It On: In It to Win It. To land the lead role, she had to terminate her contract with Days of our Lives: "I got off it, I mean I had talked with the producers about doing this film, and they weren't going to let me do it. I had passed up a lot of other good opportunities this. I really want to do this film. I had just passed up so many opportunities where I could have done a film. So this big thing just came up, and I ended up getting to do this. I'm happier that I got off the soap though. I mean I give all my credit to them, because I have learned so much from being on soap operas and working with amazing actors who've been on there for like thirty, forty years. It was an honor to work with them. It's definitely given me all my background. But getting off the soap opera helped me a lot too, because I can move on to bigger and better things. So I am definitely thankful I got to be on a soap opera though, but yeah…" She recalled working on a movie set instead of a soap opera set "definitely weird", because she would spend days working on one or two scenes, whereas on the Days of our Lives set, she filmed two or three episodes a day. For Bring It On: In It to Win It, she had to attend cheerleading practice, which was "hard for her, because is afraid of heights." Nonetheless, she was "glad" to do her own stunts, even though she "wasn't expecting for it to be so hard." In 2008, she appeared in the Lifetime TV movie Fab Five: The Texas Cheerleader Scandal, where she played head cheerleader Brooke of the Fab Five, which is based on a true story which took place at McKinney North High School in Texas. She "loved" working with her onscreen mother Tatum O'Neal, from who she learned about acting. Furthermore, she was excited to land a supporting role in Bart Got a Room, which aired mainly on film festivals in 2008 before having a limited release in 2009, because it allowed her to work with William H. Macy. Ana starred in ABC's 2009 television series Eastwick. The show was based on John Updike's novel, The Witches of Eastwick, and the 1987 film adaption of the same name. Her character, Mia, was the teen-aged daughter of Roxie Torcoletti (Rebecca Romijn). The series was short-lived and only lasted 13 episodes before ABC cancelled the series due to low ratings. In December 2009, Ana was cast as Sapphire Holmes in the ABC Family Teen Drama television series Beautiful Little Liars based on the book series by Sara Shepard. The series premiered to a successful 2.47 million viewers with Benson's performance being praised by critics. The series third season is set to premiere on June 5, 2012. The role is considered Ashley's breakout role. In 2010 Benson starred in the Made-for-Television film Christmas Cupid with Christina Milian and Chad Michael Murray which also aired on ABC Family. Her next project is Kingsley Heights where she plays the role of Gianna Harlow Filmography ''Television'' *''Nicki'' as Dancer (2002; guest star) *''The District'' as Melissa Howell (2002; guest star) *''The East Wing'' as Girl (2002; guest star) *''Strong Medicine'' as April (2004; guest star) *''Seconds of Our Lives'' as Abigail Deveraux (2004 - 2007; 175 episdoes) *''7th Heaven'' as Margot (2005; guest star; 2 episodes) *''Zoey 101'' as Candice (2005; guest star) *''The O.C.'' as Riley (2006; guest star) *''Supernaturals'' as Tracy Davis (2008; guest star) *''CSI:Miami'' as Amy Beck (2008; guest role) *''Westwick'' as Mia Torcoletti (2009 - 2010; regular role) *''Beautiful Little Liars'' as Sapphire Holmes (2010 - Present; main role: ABC Family Original Series) *''Kingsley Heights'' as Gianna Harlow (2012 - Present; recurring role) ''Film'' *''14 Going to 40'' as Six Chick (2004) *''Neighbors'' as Mindy (2005) *''Bring It On: In It To Win It'' as Carson Sharks (2007) *''Fab Five: The Texas Cheerleader Scandal'' as Brooke Tippit (2008) *''Bart Got a Room'' as Alice (2008) *''Christmas Cupid'' as Caitlin Quinn (2010; ABC Family Original Movie) *''Spring Breakers'' as Brit (2013; with Natalie Cole,Selena Gomez,Rachel Korine & James Franco) Category:Actresses Category:Content Category:Cast Category:Recurring Cast